


Isolated and Medicated.

by DibbleScribble



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Begging, Blood, Bondage, Depression, M/M, Mentions of Violence, Smut, foreshadowed suicide attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 20:06:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4234905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DibbleScribble/pseuds/DibbleScribble
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Can you feel it?<br/>The dead weight of your legs from the sleeping pills,<br/>the dizziness from the alcohol,<br/>the soft throbbing of your pulse as blood is pumped out of your wrist?<br/>That's it.<br/>That's what we've been waiting for,<br/>the quiet comfort.<br/>The beauty of dying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Isolated and Medicated.

**Author's Note:**

> Alone,  
> Yes, that's the key word, the most awful word in the English tongue. Murder doesn't hold a candle to it, and hell is only a poor synonym.  
> -Stephen King

Isolated and medicated. 

That's what he is.  
Kept in a small room cut off from the outside world. Nothing but a bed to accompany him. He spends hours, laying on his side staring at the wall. The bright brown and innocence burned from his irises. 

Dipper Pines, a 16 year old, mentally ill patient at a near by mental institution just outside of Gravity Falls, Oregon.

He rarely speaks, unlike he used to speak endlessly about his hobbies, and his piqued interest in mystery. His mouth would run for minutes at a time, but the only part of him that still runs is his brain.  
His thoughts are never simple, they are intricate, and complicated. Never in his life, not even now as he is laying alone in an isolated room with no one but the wall to look at, are his thoughts stagnant. Endless possibilities, and scenarios sprinting across his dull eyes.  
There are times, most recently, where he wishes he could fall asleep. Just for a few minutes so he could get away from here, where his mind will let him live free, not caged like a rabid animal.  
He's so alone... But it isn't so bad all of the time. 

Dipper closed his eyes tightly, forcefully slowing his thoughts to a dull hum as he wills his brain to sleep. His lungs were always slow and lazy, his heart beat following just mere paces behind. He, after just an hour of waiting, is finally pulled into the dream realm where he isn't alone.

 

Gloved hands place themselves on his hips from behind, and he's comforted. They were familiar, and he has grown used to, and accustomed to being touched by them. He turned and hugged the body they were attached to, burying his face into a warm neck, inhaling slowly, letting his eyes slip shut briefly, taking in the scent.  
"I've missed you, Bill." Dipper says quietly, opening his eyes and looking up at the man.  
Dipper was aware this demon was not to be trusted, but when you're alone and it's the only source of comfort offered to you for three years, you're going to soak in it, no matter the consequences. 

"Now, now, Pine Tree..." The human shaped demon chided softly, brushing hair back from the teen's forehead with gentle fingers.  
"You know you're only dreaming. None of this is real, and you are still alone..." Bill whispered the reminder into the crook of the other's neck. 

Dipper sighed through his nose, sliding his hands up the demon's yellow button down, feeling his smooth skin on his stomach and chest. Though this was a dream, feeling another body was the most comfortable thing he could ask for.  
Gloves were removed and thin fingers lifted his chin upward and lips were connected with Dipper's.  
He felt relaxed, and ecstatic, another body against his made him feel better than any drug he could dream.  
Shaky hands undid buttons, and sharp teeth tore off boxers. 

The teen was tied to a bed, nails scratching harshly down his sides, and teeth sunk into his shoulder. Warm blood trickled down his skin. Bruises littered his hips, and neck.  
The only sounds filling the empty and blank scape were pants and the slapping of skin against skin.  
Growling, and rough whispers scattered as the demon thrusted to a finish.  
Dipper begged, "Please, Bill. Untie me, I want to hold you. I want you to hold me." He pleaded, taking in deep breaths.  
As the demon complied lazily, Dipper crawled into his lap and tangled his fingers into blonde hair, nose pressed against a warm neck once more.  
"Keep me here forever. Don't make me go back to that room. Just let me slip into a coma. Rip my veins out, crush my jugular."  
Dipper muttered quickly in a panic as he felt himself slipping away, Bill's arms becoming looser around his waist.  
"Please... Just kill me." He looked into those cursed, golden eyes with desperation written plain, and boldly across his features.  
Bill grabbed him by the throat and pulled his face close, their noses almost knocking.  
"I'm afraid you still have quite some time left to live." He whispered, eyes half lidded as a wicked sadistic grin, one that would put the Cheshire Cat to shame, painted his lips. 

 

He awoke to knocking. 

"Mr. Pines, it's time for your daily anti- depressants." A nurse called from outside the door. 

Dipper stared at the wall, and clutched his chest, curling up and covering his mouth as tears spilled quickly from his tired eyes. 

Once more the numbness attacked, his heart ached, and the noose of loneliness constricted his throat as he found it more and more difficult to find air.

His name is Dipper Pines, and he is alone.

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me at dibblescribble.tumblr.com


End file.
